Autocorrect with Fionna and the gang
by purpledragon6
Summary: Just a funny lil fic.


**A/N: My step-mom showed me this website called 'Damn you autocorrect', my sister (Cooliochic5) wrote two fics with auto-corrects so I thought I would give it a go.**

**Re-do: 1/31/14**

**I've been doing this thing lately where most of my stories that are under 1000+ words are being redone and updated. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Conversation between Marshall and Fionna):<p>

Fionna had just finished yet another adventure and was now itching for some relaxation time. Sitting back in her favorite beanbag chair, she pulled out her cellphone and began to text her best vampire buddy Marshall.

**F: Hey Marshy. Whats up? **

His response was almost instant.

**ML: Not much, heading out- God Damn it!**

A second message was sent just as quickly.

**ML: Dang, I just ripped my favorite jackass.**

Fionna stared at the last word of the message before bursting out laughing. That couldn't have been what Marshall Lee met. Then again, this was the Vampire King she was talking about! She never knew what he meant! To know for sure, she typed out a response.

**F: Lol, ur wht?**

**ML: My JACKET! Dumb it! I was cumming over to scrape you with some parks and now I can't cause of the studio jacket :P**

**ML: Ignore. All. Of. That.**

Fionna smirked down at her phone and sent one last message.

**F: Serves you right.**

* * *

><p>(Fionna and PG):<p>

The ruler of the Candy Kingdom paced about his bedroom nervously. It had been at least three days since he had last heard from his vampire friend. Looking down at the device on his bed, which was in fact a blue cellphone (not everything he owned was pink), and decided to drop Fionna a line and see if she had heard from Marshall.

"Now lets see if I can use this thing." He muttered to himself as he picked up the device and began to carefully tap away at the buttons.

**PG: Excuse me, Fionna? Have you by chance heard from Marshall Lee lately?**

**F: No I haven't. Why?**

the male stopped to think of a reply when he suddenly remembered something that Marshall had said earlier about phone signals. Now what were they called again?

**PG: Oh, do you think he has a erection?**

He stood there, gapping at what his phone had written and mentally slapped himself for it.

**F: EW! No dude! Idc about tht type of thing!**

He didn't know which was worse. The use of text talk or the autocorrect. He decided to address both problems.

**PG: *I don't care about that* and I meant to say 'Reception!' And I think I'll just leave him a voice male.**

**F: *Mail. and good idea.**

He facepalmed hard before deciding to reply again. This time he decided to take his annoyance with the phone out on it.

**PG: I have also decided to burn this phone after I disable this autocorrect!**

**F: Also a good idea.**

* * *

><p>(Marshal and Fionna):<p>

Fionna was beyond annoyed by now. Some jerk thought it would be funny to ding dong ditch her and cake for the passed two hours and they still hadn't caught the little bastard. Assuming it might have been Marshall, she decided to subtly call him out on it via text.

**F: Dude, someone just ding dong ditched us!**

**ML: No one ding dong bitches my friend and livers!**

**F: The hell? Dude, I thought you shut off your auto-correct. **

**ML: And I thought you would have learned by now.**

**F: Learned? **

**ML: I have other jackasses you know. **

**ML: GOD DAMN THIS PHONE! **

**F: Again, servers your right. **

**F: Shit...**

* * *

><p>(Cake and Marshall):<p>

Cake had Fionna's phone now and decided to sent a quick message to their little Vampire Friend. His little prank had gotten out of hand and resulted in Fionna getting hurt as she tried to go after the vampire, who by now was already back at his cave.

**C: Fionna hurt her hand when she tried to jump out her window to go after you.**

**ML: LOL! Epic rail!**

**ML: Fail... Damn. **

**C: You two just aren't on the ball today at all. **

**ML: Duck you.**

**C: Duck?**

**ML: I'm to tired to correct myself. You figure it out.**

* * *

><p>(Convo between Marshall and Fionna):<p>

Marshall Lee wasn't just the king of vampires you know. He was also the king of pranks, the king of music, and worst of all he was the king of random texts that end with autocorrects. Today was a prime example of one of these texts.

**ML: Heyy Fi. Sup?**

Fionna groaned as she tried to see the message off of the bright light of her phone. When her eyes finally adjusted, they rolled and her thumbs worked to answer.

**F: Its five in the morning Marshall. What do you want?**

**ML: Just to bug you. Also I couldn't sleep.**

Fionna shook her head and thought 'I should have known' and re-read the message again before replying.

**F: Bad dream about sprinkles again?**

**ML: No, couldn't get comfortable.**

She couldn't tell if he was trolling her or not because a vampire unable to get comfortable was just stupid.

**F: Dude, seriously?**

**ML: Dude, I shit a lot in my sleep.**

If Cake wasn't sleeping in the bed next to her, than the human would have died laughing.

**F: O.o TMI!**

**ML: SHIFT! HOLY MOLEY! I MEANT SHIFT! Like moving around!**

With a muffled snicker, Fionna wiped her eyes and screenshotted the autocorrected message.

**F: suuuure. I'm screen shotting this you know?**

**ML: I will ducking kill you. **

**ML: MOTHER FUCKER!**

Fionna laughed out loud this time and made a mental note to go to Pawn Swan to ask her to take the autocorrect off of their phones, but first, she was going to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

**F: Good Night Marshall. **


End file.
